supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonidas
Leonidas is a tall, "lanky" young man with blonde hair and bright, sharp blue eyes. He is Hylain, and is often said to be very strong despite his thin frame. Additional Info History: Leonidas was born into a wealthy family. He was born an raised in Calatia Village. He had two bothers named Keres and Iasius, and was the middle child. His father strongly disliked him, and found a flaw in everything he did. He hated this growing up, and when Leonidas became a teenager, he thought that what his family and the monarchy was doing was wrong. He began to think even more radically, and at the age fourteen, told his family about what he thought one night at dinner. His father took him outside and "birched" him for saying such things and biting the hand that fed them. Ever since then, Leonidas did everything that he could to defy his father. His younger brother, Keres, was horribly spoiled and cruel. He loved to see Leonidas suffer, so he told their father whenever his brother stepped out of line. And every time Leonidas was punished, he would do it again and again until his father would listen, and he never did. He only person who seemed to understand Leonidas was his grandmother on his mother's side, who is called Avia ("Grandmother" in Latin). She was a very loud, impatient, yet caring an understanding woman. She loved Leonidas and Iasius dearly, but thought Keres was worse than the Devil. She grew up on a farm, and would tell her grandson about that life. She says she never cared for the man her daughter married, and finds him selfish and arrogant. Leonidas fell in love with Metrodora. He was disowned by his father after a huge and incredibly violent fight when he was seventeen, but that might have been the best thing that has ever happened to him. He and Metrodora married each other an he began to work as a rancher. He made little money, but was so happy, that he didn't care at all. He had one son named Link with Metrodora. The war and rebellion began to spread throughout Hyrule, and Leonidas had to leave his family because he had already become very influential figure in the war. He joined the military during the Hyrulean Civil War and died in combat shortly after his own wife's death. Since he did play an important role in the Hyrulean Civil War/Revolution, it was thought that he was hanged along with several other rebels, but it is a fact that he died in battle. Personality: Leonidas, of course, is naturally rebellious and questions authority and religion. He is considered selfish by some, and selfless by most. People often think he is a bad-tempered brute due to the way most of the newspapers in Hyrule would portray him because they were slanted towards the monarchy, but he is very kind if one does not make him angry. He has a hard time prioritizing between politics and family, but blames himself for his wife's and, or so what he thought, his son's death when he was fighting the monarchy's forces away from home. Princess Zelda was, and still is, afraid of him due to the way she grew up and not because she actually met him, and she is not aware that Leonidas is Link's father. Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Blizz's Pages